Absolute Chaos
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Oliver Oken, Benjamin Taylor. First cousins, and sworn enemies.They have nothing in common with each other... But what happens when they fall in love? With the same girl? I'll tell you what happens... Absolute Chaos
1. Chapter 1

**heylo people!**

**well here i am, back with another story...**

**this idea suddenly popped into my head, while i was trying to study chemistry...**

**lol, hope you enjoy it.**

Introduction:

Oliver Oscar Oken:

Young, teenage boy, 16 years of age.

Eye color- chocolate brown.

Hair color- dark brown.

Long, messy hair.

Height- 5' 11"

Weight- he doesn't know, he broke the scale yesterday.

Hobbies- eating, surfing, eating, lazing about, and oh yeah, eating…

Best friends- Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart

Girl friend- ha! Don't make me laugh…

Social status- apart from that brief period of little popularity, still at the bottom of the ladder.

Benjamin Arthur Taylor:

_Also_ a young, teenage boy, 16 years of age.

Eye color- emerald green.

Hair color- dark brown.

_Very _messy hair, usually made to look that way, because it's _cool._

Height-5'11"

Weight- doesn't know, and frankly, doesn't care.

Hobbies- flirting, making out, playing basketball, and playing the guitar.

Best friends- Aaron Green, Blake Harrison

_Current _girl friend- Ava Bloom

Social status- isn't it obvious? He rules the school, baby!

_What do these to boys have in common?_

_Except for the fact that they're first cousins, you mean? Absolutely __**nothing.**_

Or so we think…

But what happens when they fall in love?

_With the same girl?_

Who just happens to be a blue eyed, blonde, who loves skate boarding?

I'll tell you what…

_Absolute chaos._

Let the cousin war _begin…_

_ **so?**_

_**should i continue?**_

_**yes, no,maybe?**_

_**lol... please say yes!**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me**_


	2. James meets Lilly

**well, i'm sick, and i missed school today. but guess what? i ALSO missed my exam! yay me...!**

**and you guys get an update... yay you!**

Chapter 1: James meets Lilly (first encounter)

Benjamin's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, that damned alarm clock.

My well practiced hands flew up, searching for the cause of that annoying noise, beeping… beeping… _still _beeping.

I hit the snooze button some 14 times, then tried getting back to my slumber.

But you know what sucks?

Once I get up, I can't go back to sleep, no matter _how _much I want to.

I groaned, and opened one eye.

I immediately shut it.

Light… wretched sunlight… so bright… _too _bright.

Unwillingly I opened my eyes again.

I grimaced at the brightness, but didn't close them.

I lay in bed for a minute, getting used to the light.

Then I threw back my comforter, and got up.

I yawned, and I stretched, and I yawned some more.

Getting up at 6 in the morning? Yeah, _not _a pleasant thing.

But heck, I'm used to it, so I can't really complain.

So anyway, I dragged myself to my bathroom, and closed the door.

I brushed my teeth, and had a quick shower.

I came out of the now very steamy bathroom, with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I grabbed a pair of jeans that was lying on the floor, and put it on.

I then walked over to my newly laundered shirts and pulled out a plain black tee.

Once fully clothed, I put on some cologne, and brushed my hair.

I then ruffled my hair, creating my signature 'I just got out of bed' hairdo, that the entire female population in my school swooned over.

I'm pretty sure some males too…

Gah.

So anyway, after I made sure I looked great(as per usual), I stomped down the stairs, and went into the kitchen.

My 14 year old sister, Daphne, was sitting on the table, reading a magazine, and drinking my mother's famous chocolate milkshake.

I nodded at her and mumbled a "Morning".

She looked up and nodded back.

Don't ask.

Daphne and I were never really that close.

My mom appeared and smiled at me.

"Good morning, honey. Slept well?"

I merely nodded. I was too sleepy to do anything else.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and bit into it.

I looked at the clock above our refrigerator, and cursed.

I was late.

Well ok, not really.

But I needed an excuse to get out of my house.

I grabbed my bag that was lying nearby, and walked towards the front door, Daphne at my heel.

I removed my car keys from its usual place, and bid my mother adieu.

I let Daphne go out, and then followed her, shutting the door behind me.

I unlocked the doors of my black Chrysler ME412, and got in.

I put on my seat belt, and waited while Daphne struggled with hers.

Once we were safe, with seat belts put on, I brought my baby to life.

As the engine roared, I backed out of the garage, and into the street.

It was a fifteen minute drive from my house to school.

Fifteen minutes of guaranteed awkward silence.

At home, I was a silent boy, never talking much, never interacting much.

Ever since the sudden death of my father, I was the man of the house.

And I grabbed every opportunity that came my way, to leave my house, even if it was just for a few minutes.

This is why I liked school.

And the fact that I was the most popular guy, the most wanted guy, had _nothing _to do with it.

Pssh, yeah right.

So anyway, at school, my sister and I would go our separate ways, and not acknowledge each others existence, until we absolutely had to ( like after school, when we went back home together).

Today wasn't going to be any different.

Sure enough, my best friends Aaron and Blake, were leaning against a stone wall, talking to a bunch of girls surrounding them.

As I made my way towards them, the gaggle of girls (**A/N: gaggle of goose… yes, I know **) started giggling, and walked away. (**A/N:** **ooh, alliteration**)

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my friends.

"Hey guys, sup?"

"Hey Ben, your early today.", Aaron replied.

"Yeah, couldn't stay another minute at home."

"Bummer". This time it was Blake who spoke.

Before I had a chance to reply however, I heard a shrill voice callout "Benny, you're here".

Putting on a smile, I turned around, and was greeted by my girlfriend, Ava.

"Ava, baby. Good morning"

I kissed her.

She giggled and pulled away.

"You looking hot this morning", I said, as I did ever solitary day.

Modesty isn't a word in Ava's vocabulary. I seriously doubt she even knows what it means.

"I do don't I ?", she said, twirling around, her brown curls flying about.

"Can we please go in? The bells about to ring.", Blake said.

He was very sober and silent, and was always thoughtful and caring.

He was like Remus Lupin to my James, and to Aaron's Sirius.

He was always the sensible one.

I nodded and followed him up the school steps, my hand around Ava's slim waist.

Aaron followed behind us.

Once inside, I left Ava, and walked to my locker.

I was just getting out my Biology books, when a blur of green and blue dashed into me.

We both fell to the ground.

I stood up, and brushed myself.

I looked sown to see who my blind attacker was.

A blonde girl was on the floor, rubbing her knee.

She was very attractive, I admit.

Her long, blonde hair was tied up, and two lose strands framed her heart-shaped face.

She had bright blue eyes, a contrast to the greenness of my own.

I held out a hand.

She looked at it for a second, unsure of what to do.

She then took it, and I pulled her up.

"I am so, so, sorry. I was in a hurry, and I wasn't looking", she said softly, clearly embarrassed.

"Not a problem."

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm Lilly Truscott, by the way.", she said, offering her hand.

"Benjamin Taylor", I replied, shaking it.

"Well, I, uh, better get going.", she murmured, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Alright. Nice meeting you, Lilly"

"Yeah, you too.", she flashed me another smile, and walked off.

Lilly.

_Lilly._

That name suited her.

I took out my book, and walked over to Ava, trying to get Lilly out of my mind.

But I wasn't succeeding.

I couldn't stop thinking about her…

And I knew I didn't _want _to stop thinking about her…

**_ok, this was such a horrible first chapter._**

**_i know, and i hate myself for it!_**

**_ugh, i dont even know _why _i'm posting this..._**

**_hmm, i hope all of you understood the title of this chapter. see i portrayed Benjamin as James remember? and he bumped into Lilly. Lilly. Lily. get it? well hopefully you do._**

**_so, yeah._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me _**


	3. Hopelessly Smitten

**i am so so SO sorry for the long wait. **

**secondly, i finished reading HP and the DH day before, and i (for the first time) am at a complete loss for words. it was BRILLIANT. very very sad, with the death of two of my favourite characters, but bloody brilliant all the same. when Fred died, i brokedown, i sobbed for hours, and had to put off reading. but an AMAZING finish to and AMAZING series, though i'd have preferred Harry dying.**

**i wont keep you any longer, enjoy...**

**Chapter 3: Hoplessly Smitten**

Oliver's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh, that damned alarm clock.

My well practiced hands flew up, searching for the source of that annoying noise, beeping… beeping… _still _beeping.

I hit the snooze button some 14 times, and then fell back asleep.

"_Oh Oliver, you handsome boy, how are you today?", a pretty, brunette girl, with astonishingly large boobs, asked, batting her totally fake eyelashes, hoping today Oliver would ask her out._

"_Hey Marie. Today's pretty good so far. And I'm sorry, but I can only fit you in only next Tuesday. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Next Tuesday? Oh, but Olliekins, do you really want me to wait that long?", she whined, jutting out her boobs, as if that would persuade Smokin' Oken._

"_I'm really sorry, but I'm fully booked."_

_She huffed, and nodded. Then she walked off, leaving the bunch of whiny girls, all surrounding Oliver._

"_Oh, Oliver, we love you so much.", they kept saying, in high pitched voices._

"_We all love you…"_

"Oliver Oscar Oken, get up NOW."

My eyes immediately flew open, and I quickly sat up. "Where's the fire? Where's the fire?".

I spotted my mother, her hands on her hips, her expression absolutely livid. "It is 6:43 am, _6:43 am, _Oliver. You have barely an hour to bathe, finish off your German homework, eat, pick up Miley and Lilly, _and _get to school _before _the last bell rings.", she said, counting, obviously fed up.

I groaned and lied down. "3 more minutes.", I begged.

"I want your lazy butt in the kitchen, clean and dressed, in 5 minutes."

I didn't reply.

"_5 minutes, _you hear?"

"Sheesh woman, I heard, I heard, now _please _leave."

She gave me the evil eye.

She walked out, and I was left alone, to wallow in my self-pity.

Well, ok, no.

It's just a hyperbole.

An exaggeration, for those who do not possess amazing vocabulary, such as moi.

So, yeah.

I let out a frustrated scream, highly muffled, due to my pillow.

I threw back my covers, and (reluctantly) got out of bed.

I walked to the bathroom, tugging up my track-pants, not wanting my butt crack to show.

Scratching my head, I walked into my bathroom, and squinted as I switched on the light, my eyes adjusting to the brightness.

I walked to the shower, eyes half closed, almost tripping over the rug.

I removed my clothes, and stepped into the steaming shower.

I felt oddly relieved as the hot water made contact with my skin.

I closed me eyes, and performed the usual ritual. Soap, shampoo, rinse.

Once I became fresh, I stepped out, and wrapped a towel around my waist.

I headed to the mirror, and quickly shaved. In my hurry, I accidentally cut my cheek, and blood was, for lack of a better word, bleeding. Groaning, I washed the cut, in the hope of discontinuing the blood flow. No luck. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a band-aid, from the small first aid box that my mum insists we keep.

I then ran a comb through my brown 'mop' like hair.

I ran out of my bathroom, and walked over to my, ahem, _closet. _A huge exaggeration, but whatever.

I pulled out a black Abercrombie & Fitch collared tee, and put it on.

I then walked over to my drawers, and pulled out a pair of boxers from the second one.

Glancing at my clock, I cursed. I had less than half an hour to eat, finish off that damned German essay, pick Miles and Lilly up, _and _get to school _before _the last bell rang.

I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans lying about, grabbed my bag, and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

I dashed into the kitchen, and the smell of… _muffins, _greeted me. _Chocolate muffins._ Mmmm.

I removed two from the basket, and put them on the plate. Then grabbing the basket with the remaining muffins, I sprinted towards the front door, bag and car keys in tow, bidding farewell to my two very astonished parents.

"Oliver, honey, are you seriously going to finish off _all _those muffins?", my mother asked, as I ran past her, clearly astonished.

I didn't look back, but I nodded. "Bye mom. Love you.", I said, fumbling with the keys of my black Hummer. "Bye dad", I called out, as I backed out of the garage.

Miles lived 5 minutes away from me.

I turned on the stereo to while away time. 'Me, You and My Medication' blared through my speakers.

Banging my head at the correct intervals, I took a short cut, and was soon turning into Miley's lane.

I could see her and Lilly having an animated conversation, Miley was gesticulating, and Lilly was nodding.

When they saw me approach, Miley dropped her hands, and Lilly turned around, hands on her hips. And they both looked very, _very _pissed off.

Oh,boy.

I shot them a nervous smile, and wasn't surprised when it wasn't returned.

As Miley slid into the back seat, she started yelling. "OLIVER. It is 7:25. School starts in 5 minutes. 5 FREAKING MINIUTES. How, HOW do you expect us to get there on time?".

"I'm sorry, I overslept.", was what I told her, but I knew she was going to accept my apology. She was Miley after all.

I heard her sigh. "No, it's okay, really. Just make sure we get there on time." And after a pause she added, "Hey."

I chuckled. "Right back atcha."

I looked at Lilly, who had been strangely quiet. She was looking at my bandaged cheek, curiosity showing in her blue eyes.

"What happened?", she asked, and my heart melted, as it always did, when she spoke.

"Shaving accident", I muttered, turning my attention back on the road.

She nodded.

Silence ensued.

Brief, awkward silence, for the first time in many many years.

I guess each of us was preoccupied.

My head, at the moment, was filled with multiplying thoughts. I knew I loved Lilly. Miley knew I loved Lilly. So why didn't Lilly know? I had always thought it was pretty obvious, especially the way I acted around her. But she hadn't figured it out. Not to my knowledge, anyway. And she called _me _the doughnut.

I shook my head as we entered the school parking lot.

As soon as we opened the front doors of school, the bell rang. _Phew, _I thought, _safe._

Miley and I walked over to our lockers, which were right next to each other.

I watched Lilly run towards hers, which was situated in the hallway opposite ours, her blue and green clad figure slowly becoming smaller and smaller.

And then all of a sudden she collided.

With whom, I couldn't properly make out, but I knew it was a boy.

The boy stood up, and brushed himself, before extending a hand to Lilly, who was still sitting on the floor.

My face hardened as I saw Lilly accepting this boy's hand, and when he pulled her up, I looked away, angry, jealous.

Miley must have noticed, since she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and went "Boy, you've got it bad, haven't you?".

And then she walked off, clutching her French books.

I turned around, and saw Lilly standing next to me, dazed, and a dreamy expression on her face.

I glared at the now retreating figure of 'that boy', and turned back to look at the love struck blonde in front of me.

"Who's that guy?", I asked, hoping to sound non-chalant.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Taylor.", she said, her voice clearly emphasizing her current dreamy expression.

And my heart missed a beat.

That _asshole…_

Only a very few people in this entire school knew that Benjamin and I were first cousins. Lilly, sadly, did not fall into this category.

And even if I told her, I knew she wouldn't care.

She was hopelessly smitten.

**_well? how you like?_**

**_tell me in a REVIEW!_**

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


End file.
